Cry Of The Owl
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: It's Halloween night, and Zero drinks a little too much of Yuki's blood. YukixZero. 6th b-day fic for DeathBerrry! Not really any spoilers...


**Hi everyone! This is my first attempt at a Vampire Knight, YukixZero fic, and, depending on my feedback it could be my last. That is up to you guys, although I would not really know what to write for future fics...But then again I could figure something out...XD idk! **

**Btw, I had NO clue what else to call this so the title is kind of stupid. Do not flame me please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.**

* * *

Cry Of The Owl

An owl screeched ominously from its perch in a dead tree.

The wind blasted harshly through the forest, causing the leafless, naked trees to brush against each other. The stripped barks scratched one another and the creaking branches scraped the rotting wood. They rattled like bones as the blood-curdling sound of the owl sounded again.

Protected from the dark forest by large gates, stood Cross Academy.

Shadows crept over every inch of the place, except for the faint lights emitting from the dorm rooms. Although it was only twilight, it was as dark as midnight.

The Day Class was just finishing up cleaning from their Halloween Festival; all but two that is.

Yuki and Zero had been excused from classes that day for the Festival, just like everyone else. Yuki had grasped this opportunity to take a short nap, as she would not be sleeping that night. As the Day Class had celebrated Halloween during the time the sun ruled the sky, the Night Class would celebrate when the moon ruled.

Despite the fact that she had had trouble sleeping the past few weeks, Yuki was wide awake now. She had gotten dressed quickly into her regular school uniform and rushed to the Night Class dorms. As she approached, she saw no signs of Zero, but of course saw the mass of usual fangirls. Letting out a sigh, Yuki raced forward into the crowd and began to push them back in line as the Night Class emerged from the Moon Dorm.

"YOSH!" Yuki shouted above all of the screaming and squealing. "Everyone get back! All Day Class students please return to your dorms!" Although she shouted loud enough to irritate a deaf person, the girls did not budge, as usual.

As the Night Class' vampires moved forward, Yuki found it odd that although there was peace here at the school, humans did not know just how vulnerable they were to the 'beasts in human form'.

As the blood suckers passed the ranks of Day Class fangirls, Yuki's brow-red eyes automatically found the president; Kuran Kaname. As he passed her, his brown eyes flicked towards her for an instant, but then quickly looked away. For once in her life, Yuki was glad that their eyes had not met. For some unknown reason, Yuki had gotten over Kaname, she felt that he loved someone else anyway; Ruka. And it was obvious that she loved him too.

Besides, Yuki was starting to get feelings for someone else…

"Zero!" She called with a wave as she spotted her friend near the gates. He turned and glanced at her in his stoical way. She checked to see that the Day Class students had all left before she ran over to him. "What are you doing?" She cocked her head. The black shadows made her uncomfortable, and she wanted to go back to the building and have fun.

"Chairman asked me to go out and buy some last-minute decorations for the party, since it doesn't start for another half hour or so." His unflagging attitude gave away nothing. The girl searched his eyes for a moment, then quietly said,

"I'm coming with you." Her tone was definite. He studied her a moment longer, and then, nodded.

As they passed through the open gates, the bright light of the dorms faded into dim street lights- and those of the stores in town closing up for the night.

The second the two stepped off the campus, the owl hooted again.

The streets were empty, and as they walked, side-by-side, an icy chill went through Yuki; but the wind was not blowing. She had bad experiences with this town, and the beasts that might roam about it. She did not have ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Artemis with her and Zero did not carry the Bloody Rose either.

The small flicker of fear that was inside of her burst into flames as the streetlight above their heads suddenly went out. Yuki jumped in alarm and gasped, but Zero only looked up suspiciously to make sure no one had done it purposely. Once he was reassured, he kept on walking, a shaken Yuki at his side.

They stopped by almost every store in the town, only to find that they were all either closed or closing. And plus, the fact that only a few even _sold _Halloween decorations.

Yuki let out a tired sigh as she walked away from about the 20th closed store. Zero was more annoyed than tired; he was going to give the Chairman a piece of his mind, sending them out on a wild goose chase...

"Let's go." Zero said flatly. Yuki followed him gratefully with a sigh of relief.

As they made their way back to the school, some indescribable fear began to creep over the brunette. She did not know why either. Perhaps it was the fear that her friend's vampire instincts might overcome him, or maybe it was just the eerie Halloween spirit.

Unfortunately, her fear was of the first option.

She could see the hungry, glowing red of his eyes from the corners of her own. She could tell that he was trying to fight it, but to no avail. The long shadows only made his blood-lusting eyes grow even more frightening. Yuki thought that she should be used to it by now, but never had she imagined that they would be alone together on a dark Halloween night; and when he was so hungry. She saw the silver haired boy glance her way and finally she could not take it any more.

"Zero." She spoke at last in a quiet whisper. The owl shrieked. His eyes shot over to her and the two stopped walking. "Don't try to hide it Zero, just please, go ahead." She told him, sliding her uniform's collar down and offering her neck to him.

She knew that, not only was she offering her blood to him, but also her life. It only took one drop of her blood to make him go overboard. He could very well kill her by draining her life force, but she would take that risk, and she did every day; for him.

The crimson eyes flared and Yuki almost winced, but she was not afraid; she was used to this by now.

"Don't…Don't make me, please…" The anger in his gaze quickly faded to pleading torture. But envisioning her beautiful, smooth, pale skin with the hundreds and hundreds of channels of mouthwatering blood pulsing only inches beneath…

The desire for her blood was too great for him, and he slowly moved towards her. She stepped back until she was leaning against the hard, brick wall of the alleyway they were now in. Zero's hands rose shakily to her face, and his long fingers caressed her skin down to her neck.

He slowly moved in closer, the only things visible in the shadows now were his flaming red eyes. Yuki could hear his mouth open slightly as he swallowed, longing for a true drink instead of blood tablets. She closed her eyes as she felt his lips brush her neck.

She waited. Then, she winced at the sharp pang of the knife-like fangs on her skin. Slowly, more slowly than usual, his fangs sunk in. The process was so slow it was painful, so tortuously painful. It felt like eons to the girl before the fangs had finally sunk in all the way, and Yuki wondered if Zero had been uncertain about sucking her blood, or if he just enjoyed making her suffer like that.

At first, he merely sipped the precious liquid from her body, and she tried to relax and go limp. But a moment later, he was gulping ravenously, and she tensed. Yuki soon felt that he had drunk too much and was about to ask him to stop when she suddenly felt a wave of dizziness. Now he was drinking so much so fast that Yuki felt her legs give in beneath her. But even as she slumped to the ground, Zero did not stop drinking from her.

Yuki was finding it harder and harder to breathe now, and she felt her eyelids closing.

"Z…Ze…ro…" She panted almost inaudibly. He obviously did not hear her, for he only continued to take in mouthful after mouthful.

He was lost in a blind lust for her sweet blood. Drinking it like this put him in bliss. It was like a buffet, and he just had access to nonstop dining. He had never drunk so much at one time before; and he liked it.

He pushed her against the wall even harder, afraid that she might force him away. He could hear her deep, painful breaths, but did not stop. In his mind right now, there was no friendship between them; it was predator and prey.

He pressed her further against the wall, and he felt her body heave as she gasped out. He felt her heartbeat quicken wildly, pulsing throughout her body and pounding against her ribs. Then, the loud and rapid beating of her heart began to slow, and it became more and more faint. Her breathing slowed dramatically, and her gasps for air had almost stopped.

Finally satisfied, Zero pulled away and released her neck from his teeth. But the second he let go, Yuki's limp body fell into his arms. Automatically, the bloodlust faded from his eyes and he could see as clearly as usual in the night.

The only thing he could smell was the sharp tang of blood. The rusty scent of it was all over the place and he could taste it in the air. Normally, it would have been an enjoyable scent, but now it was so overpowering it was disgusting.

Then, he looked down at himself, his hands and shirt covered in blood.

Then, he seemed to notice Yuki for the first time. Her uniform and everything for her neck down was drenched in scarlet. Her eyes were closed, and there was still blood leaking slowly from her neck.

"Yu…Yuki…" Zero spoke with shock and horror.

In the darkness, he could only see her faintly, but the blood tainting her was far too noticeable. He listened, but he could not hear her breathing.

At all.

He grabbed her wrist and positioned his fingers on her veins. A small wave of relief flooded over him as he finally felt a slight pulse. He pulled her closer to him and pressed his ear against her back. The beat of her heart was slow and weak. It was like a lamp, flickering pitifully but simply could not bring itself to stay on completely.

Zero began to panic knowing that if he brought her back to the Academy, the Night Class would be out and about for their festival. The scent of blood would be the worst possible thing to carry back on this night. He wondered if there were some way to give blood back to the victim, but he could think of nothing. He only sat there, tearing himself apart inside by searching for answers.

He did not know how much time had passed before he heard a small noise. He looked down and tried to see through the darkness. Yuki's russet eyes were open and looking up at him. "Yuki…" Zero thanked goodness.

"Z…Zero…" She whispered. "Th-That was a little…too much…" She fought for breath. He reached down and let his long, pale fingers stroke her mottled hair.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized.

Quiet soon followed until the owl in the trees above hooted softly. "How?" Zero asked suddenly. Yuki waited a moment for him to explain, but when he did not she sighed.

"Clarify." She urged softly.

Zero thought another moment before continuing.

"How did you wake up so quickly?" He finally asked.

It was Yuki's turn to think and be silent for a moment.

"I guess that's what being a vampire's expectant blood-giver does to you." She decided. "I guess that since I'm used to it, and I'm used to lacking blood, my body can create it faster." She explained. He only nodded, then glanced up at the bright moon in the sky.

"We're late to the party." He observed flatly. "Can you stand?" He asked her.

"Probably. With a little help." She confessed, honestly. Zero stood to his feet and supported Yuki as she struggled to stand with him. She could not stand and keep her balance for more than 10 seconds. Zero wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her arm across his shoulders, firmly grasping her hand in his.

He walked slowly, trying to keep pace with her limping as best he could. The walk back seemed much longer than the walk getting there, but they pressed onward. Hearing her heavy breathing, he would stop often, letting her catch her breath before continuing on.

When the at last reach the towering gates that led to Cross Academy, the moon hung high in the sky, shimmering lightly and bathing the world below in a soft, violet shade. Zero led her to the dorms, avoiding the area the festival was being held in.

Judging by Yuki's difficulty to draw breath, Zero decided that she would not make it to her room, without collapsing; his room was much closer. So, he led her through the empty hallways and opened the door to his dorm room. Yuki tired to ask him why they were there, but she could not find the energy to take another step, let alone speak.

He turned on the light and slowly removed her arm from around his shoulders. He let his hand slid from her waist as he let her down onto the small couch. It was big enough for her to sleep, on, for he knew that she would never make it back to her room. And if he carried her, there was a strong chance someone might find out and that was the last thing either of them wanted.

She collapsed dizzily onto the couch and her head fell back limply. She lay on her back, panting from the exertion. For a while, the only sounds in the room were her soft gasps and eventually Zero walked over to a small closet. He pulled out a thick blanket, and brought it over to her. He pulled it over her body and up to her shoulders. "Arigatou, Zero." She thanked him with a small smile.

"Anytime." He gave her a small, warm smile in return. She stifled a yawn and her eyes fluttered as she fought her heavy eyelids. "It's okay, got to sleep." He told her, brushing a stray strand of hair from her face and gently tucking it behind her ear.

A light blush made its way across her cheeks and Zero smirked.

Finally, her eyes closed and she exhaled with a sigh.

Then, Zero knelt down next to her and, placing one hand on her shoulder leaned down and kissed her.

Yuki's eyes shot open and he felt her heart skip twice before it sped up. He practically heard it hammering as he continued to press his lips to hers. Slowly, she gave in and closed her eyes, melting into the kiss as her heartbeat slowly returned to its natural pace. Finally, Zero pulled away and left Yuki panting, with her chest heaving. "Oyasumi." Zero smiled down at her. After a moment, she found the courage to reply.

"Oyasumi." She breathed.

With that the wind blew outside and shook the barren trees.

An owl made a sound again, but was not a harsh screech anymore; it was a soft, lulling hoot.

Then its wings fluttered softly as the feathers brushed against one another as it took off.

And then, it was gone, nothing more than a mere shadow in moonlight-bathed world.

* * *

**A/N: Finished! Hope you liked it!**

**Sorry, I wrote this a REALLY long time ago and just posted it in time for my friend's birthday (Halloween). I have read up to the most current point in the manga and I know all the spoilers, I just did not know half that stuff at the time I was writing it.**

**So again, PLEASE no flamers! Thanks!**

**FYI: 'Arigatou' means thank you, 'oyasumi' means good night.**

**Please review!!**

* * *


End file.
